


Your Inner Magic

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Lokitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comfort needed? Lokitty is on his way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Inner Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I had a crap day, got called fat, and I really wanted to write Lokitty again. So here he is, and I hope this brings comfort to anyone who's had a crap day like me. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy! Forgot to add, am working on chapter 2 of when the Thunder loved the snow, I hope to post it soon for you guys. Just wanted to give you guys a heads up, I am going through some extremely rough times, that resulted today into a massive panick attack and I may not post at all or as much. You can find me on tumblr though.

What a crappy day this has been, got called fat again, "oh the joy" I thought to myself. I just needed some comfort. Some sleep would be nice too, and good dreams.

 I was in my room laying on my bed, I reached for something and felt black fur under my hand.

"Hey Cat Eyes" I sighed drained.

"Enchantress, why do you sound sad?" Loki asked now turning into his human cat form.

"Annoying tiring day my love, plus I was called fat again can't catch a break" I said laying my head on his chest.

He gently ran his fingers through my hair, kissing my temple, he slowly wrapped his arms around me.

"Darling Enchantress, listen to your inner magic, it will always tell you what I tell you. You are beautiful, inside and out do not listen to anyone who tells you otherwise" he whispered softly.

"I won't my Loki" I said in a quiet voice as his lips touched mine in a tender kiss.

We slept in each other's arms that night, I was so grateful for him more than he'll ever know.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
